SARANGHAE, NOONA!
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Kai menyukai Kyungsoo secara diam-diam. apakah cinta Kai akan terbalas? Oneshoot, Kaisoo, GS
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAE, NOONA!**

**CAST :Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, EXO**

**Genre: Romance, GS**

**Oneshot!**

Annyeong! KaiSooLovers (KSL) in here! perkenalkan aku anak baru di dunia per-epep-an. Maklum ya kalo nanti banyak typo dan bahasanya agak aneh. Maklum lagi belajar. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ya. And please Dont Bash! Saya lagi belajar jadi masih perlu dibimbing.

so...kita langsung saja ke cerita absurb bikinanku! Have Read!

.

.

.

.

Lihatlah dia begitu menarik hati. Senyumannya mampu mengalahkan sinar mentari di pagi hari. Suaranya bahkan lebih merdu dari tiupan angin. SEMPURNA! Itulah satu kata yang dapat ku ungkapkan. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu jauh untuk ku raih. Seperti mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Menyedihkan.

"hai bro!" seru namja dengan wajah idiotnya dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang menggelikan menurutku.

"cih...mengganggu saja" dengus ku. Sialan si idiot ini, membuyarkan lamunanku yang berharga di pagi hari.

"wow...santai bro. Pagi-pagi udah sensitif" ucapnya. Idiot- Chanyeol- ini selalu saja menggangguku. Ingin ku rontokkan gigi besarnya itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku langsung saja pergi dan tak menghiraukan dia berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

Ah...sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Kim Jongin atau kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku murid kelas 2 Senior High School. Kulitku sedikit Tan dan hidungku tak semancung orang Korea pada umumnya, tapi itu lah daya tarikku dan menurutku itu sexy. Dan yang tadi adalah temanku namanya Park Chanyeol, dia juga kelas 2 SHS tapi dia lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku berada dikelas 2 yang seharusnya masih dikelas 1 mengingat umurku masih 16 tahun. Bukannya sombong tapi aku lumayan pintar hingga bisa loncat kelas saat JHS. Cukup perkenalan dariku, aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi.

Saat aku baru saja membuka pintu kelas, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menerjang tubuhku. Untung saja gerak refleks ku lumayan jadi tidak sampai jatuh terjungkal. "waeyo noona?" ucapku. Lihatlah mata rusanya yang berbinar itu, seakan-akan menyilaukan orang yang melihatnya. "Kai-ah...nanti sepulang sekolah antarkan aku ke toko buku ya?" ucap gadis bermata rusa. Hah...selalu saja seperti ini, jika dia sudah mengeluarkan aegyo-nya membuatku menuruti semua keinginannya. "araseo Lu noona" balasku. "Yes!" girangnya. Gadis itu adalah sepupuku dari cina yang sudah 3 tahun pindah ke Korea, namanya Xi Luhan.

Normal pov

TET

TET

TET

Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan wajah sumringah untuk segera pulang. Disalah satu kelas terdapat seorang namja berkulit Tan yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya. Saking sibuknya hingga tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis rusa yang mendengus sebal dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kai! Kau lambat sekali!" teriaknya. Namja itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu menghampiri sepupunya itu. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali noona? Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Kai penuh selidik. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Luhan langsung saja menggeret tangan Kai dan tidak memperdulikan wajah Kai yang sebal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

"Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan saat mereka ada diparkiran sekolah. Luhan langsung saja berlari kearah namja yang bernama Sehunnie dan memeluknya erat. "Noona...kau mau pulang? Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat. "YA! Noona lupa mau ke toko buku bersamaku?" tanya Kai emosi. Tentu saja emosi, Luhan sendiri yang mengajaknya pergi kenapa sekarang dia dengan mudahnya membatalkan janjinya. "ah iya..aku lupa Kai. Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku ingin pulang bersama Sehunnie ku" ucap Luhan dengan nada memohonnya. Selalu saja begini batin Kai. "tidak bosan kah dirimu bersama dengan Sehun terus noona? Bukan kah setiap hari kalian selalu bersama?" tanya Kai sengit. "makanya segera cari pacar kkamjong!" seru Sehun. Sial runtuk Kai.

"enyah saja kau albino!" ucapku sinis. Kai langsung saja naik motor sportnya tanpa melihat kedua orang yang berlovey dovey di depan matanya. Saat Kai melewati gerbang sekolah, dia melihat seseorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang sedang menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang. Kai menghentikan motor sportnya di depan malaikat 'nya' itu. "Noona!" sapa Kai. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat ada yang menyapanya. Segera saja dia melepas ear phone yang berada di telinganya dan tersenyum manis. "hai Kai" jawabnya lembut. "Menunggu jemputan? Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Kai hati-hati. Jantung Kai berpacu cepat saat gadis didepannya berfikir imut menurut Kai. Kenapa ada gadis seimut dan secantik dia batin Kai. "Kai! Kai! Kau mendengarku?" ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "ah...i-iya Kyungsoo noona. Ad-ada apa?" ucap Kai terbata. Sial! Kenapa aku tergagap begini runtuk Kai. "apakah tak merepotkanmu jika kau mengantarku?" tanya gadis –Kyungsoo- itu. "tidak sama sekali noona. Ayo naik!" balas Kai semangat.

Kyungsoo turun dari motor sport dan melepaskan helm yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat Kai memandangnya. Degupan jantung Kai terdengar keras. Darahnya berdesir melihat senyuman manis yang selalu menjadi obyek lamunannya setiap hari. Manis batin Kai. "Terima Kasih Kai sudah mengantarku sampai rumah dengan selamat", ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Kai tertegun sesaat dan membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, "Sama-sama Noona". "Emmm...Noona, bolehkah besok aku menjemputmu?", tanya Kai hati-hati. Gugup, itulah yang sekarang Kai rasakan. Dia takut Kyungsoo Noona 'nya' menolak ajakannya. Hey Kai...kau hanya mengajaknya berangkat bersama bukan menembaknya. Ckckckc.

"Boleh saja", jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu. Yes! teriak Kai dalam hati. "Baiklah Noona sampai bertemu besok pagi. Anyeong!", ucap Kai bersemangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kai terlalu heboh hingga tidak menyadari ada rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Lihatlah Kai Noona kesayanganmu kau bikin malu. Kai langsung menjalankan motor sportnya menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo masih saja berdiri ditempatnya tadi dengan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Aish...kenapa wajahku memanas begini runtuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kai tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa sendiri. Mungkin bila ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang akan bilang kalau dia sudah gila. "Dasar Gila" cibir seorang namja dengan senyuman angelicnya. Kai menoleh saat ada makhluk lain di rumah –apartemen- nya. "YAK Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?", teriak Kai marah. Bagaimana tidak marah, tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk kerumahmu saat tuan rumahnya tidak ada ditempat. "Wae?" balas namja yang Kai panggil Hyung itu. Kai mengernyit, bukankah aku bertanya kenapa dia balas bertanya batin Kai. "Ada perlu apa Suho Hyung? Kenapa kau ke apartemenku tanpa bilang padaku?" tanya Kai. "Haruskah aku melapor setiap akan ke apartemenmu? Ingat kau masih tanggung jawabku Kim Jongin!", sindir Suho. Kai hanya memutar bola matanya. Selalu saja itu jawabannya. Memangnya aku anak kecil yang masih harus terus diawasi batin Kai. Suho atau Kim Joonmyeon adalah kakak kandung Kai. Suho merupakan namja berpostur tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek, berkulit putih dan mempunyai senyuman angel yang menawan. "apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?", tanya Suho. "Bukan urusanmu.", jawab Kai sengit. Suho mendengus tak suka. Kai meninggalkan Suho yang berada di ruang TV dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Kai merapikan seragamnya dan rambutnya melalui spion motornya. Kai memegang dadanya yang berdegub kencang sampai Kai bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya itu. Kai gugup menunggu noona kesayangannya keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk manis yang tersenyum ke arah Kai. Kai tertegun melihat Kyungsoo. Selama ini Kai hanya mengamati Kyungsoo dari jauh saat di sekolah. Dia terlalu takut untuk berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang impian Kai menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. "pagi Noona", ucap Kai saat Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya dan menyadarkan dari lamunan paginya. "ayo berangkat," ucap Kai.

Baru saja Kai memarkirkan motor sportnya sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang berbisik di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan iri, marah, kecewa dan lain sebagainya. Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya langsung bertanya kepada Kai, "Apa yang terjadi?". Sebelum Kai menjawab ada teriakan keras dan melengking dari seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan mata yang memakai eyeliner. "Kyungie!" teriak gadis –Baekhyun- bereyeliner itu. Kai mendecak karena momen berduaannya diganggu. "Ada apa baek?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Sial! kenapa dia melakukan hal imut begitu runtuk Kai dalam hati. "Kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan si hitam ini? Kau tak apa-apa Kyung? Kau tak diserangkan oleh si Hitam ini? Apa ada yang luka?", cerocos Baekhyun. "YA! YA! YA! Apa-apaan kau Byun?! Tiba-tiba menuduhku yang macam-macam?!", jawab Kai sengit. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu HITAM!", balas Baekhyun sinis. Kai mendengus mendengar balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Seolah tau apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata, "aku tak apa-apa Baek. Aku yang meminta Kai untuk menjemputku". Baekhyun melongo mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini berangkat bersama Kai. Baekhyun tak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak sahabatnya ini. "Yo Bro!", ucap namja setinggi tiang listrik dengan senyuman idiotnya. "oh...Baekie apa yang kau lakukan disini?", imbuhnya. "Terserah aku akan melakukan apa! Bukan urusanmu!" balas Baekhyun sinis. Hah...kenapa jadi begini batin Kai. Tiba-tiba saja Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar dari neraka –menurut Kai. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya mampu mengikuti Kai dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan deguban jantung yang semakin kuat berdetak. "YA! KIM JONGIN!", teriak Baekhyun marah. Kai berlalu tanpa memperdulikan terikan Baekhyun yang menggelegar dan menggetarkan kaca.

Tanpa sadar Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke taman belakang sekolah. "Kai kita mau apa kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Kai tersentak, dia juga tak tahu kenapa membawa Kyungsoo ke taman belakang. Dia hanya merasa ingin membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari keramaian. "M-mian N-Noona" ucap Kai sambil melepas tangannya yang menggandeng Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa saat Kai melepaskan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Seketika suasana menjadi hening tak ada yang memulai percakapan. "Noona" kata Kai pada akhirnya untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda. "Apa Noona mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kai penuh keyakinan dengan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan semakin membulat. Dia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kai. Setelah lama mencerna ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan Kai yang berdiri mematung. Kai merasa kecewa dengan keputusan Kyungsoo. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya tanpa membalas perasaannya. "Ternyata itu jawabanmu Noona" lirih Kai yang menatap kosong rumput.

Luhan merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku saudaranya yang hitam ini. Sejak pagi Kai tak terlihat semangat dan terkesan murung. Bahkan saat istirahat pun Kai tidak mau diajak ke kantin. Luhan menghampiri Kai yang masih ada dikelas. Dengan berani dia bertanya ke Kai, "Kai...". Sebelum ucapan Luhan selesai, Kai sudah keluar kelas tanpa memperhatikan Luhan sama sekali. luhan semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu batin Luhan.

Saat diparkiran sekolah Kai tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kai hanya melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia tak mau meatap gadis pujuaannya. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa dan bersalah. Ini semua salahnya hingga membuat Kai mendiamkannya. Tapi Kyungsoo bingung dengan perasaannya. "KAI!" seru Kyungsoo yang tengah mengejar Kai yang mengendarai motor sportnya. Tapi motor Kai melaju dengan kencang dan Kyungsoo tidak berhasil mengejarnya.

Dilain tempat ada 4 makhluk yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan. "Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi kepada 3 makhluk lainnya. "Entahlah eonni" jawab Baekhyun sedih. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Hey...nona Byun, kau bahkan tak tahu masalah mereka kenapa kau merasa bersalah. "Kai ditolak Kyungsoo Noona" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan, Baekhyun dan satu makhluk lain –Chanyeol- menatapnya kaget. "MWO?!" seru ketiga orang itu. Sehun kaget saat ketiganya berseru didepannya, apalagi si kecil Byun yang suaranya melengking itu. "Aish...kalian mengagetkanku! Biasa saja tidak usah teriak begitu!" protes Sehun. "YA! Albino apa yang baru kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol kepo. "Tentu saja! Kalian saja yang tidak peka." Jawab Sehun. Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam dan berfikir. Apa benar Kai menyukai Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku tak tau? batinnya. "Tapi kenapa Kai ditolak bukannya Kyungsoo juga menyukai Kai?" ucap Baekhyun polos. "MWO?!" teriak Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Kompak sekali mereka kalau disuruh berteriak -_-.

"KAI! Eodiya?!" teriak Suho saat masuk kedalam apartemen Kai. Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam untuk mencari keberadaan Kai yang tidak menjawab teriakannya. Saat Suho membuka pintu kamar Kai, dia menemukan seongok daging tak bernyawa –menurut Suho- diatas tempat tidur. Suho menghampiri adiknya dengan muka bingung. "Kai...ada yang mencarimu" kata Suho. Kai hanya mendengung sebagai jawabannya. Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang tengah apartemennya. Suho mengekori Kai yang berkesan tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Langakah kaki Kai berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ruang tengahnya. Kai hanya memandangnya dingin, bukan pandangan yang menyejukkan seperti dulu yang dilakukan pada orang itu. "Dia temanmu kan? Aku tadi menemukannya berdiri didepan pintu apartemenmu. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhnya masuk. Tidak apa kan?" jelas Suho. "Mau apa Noona kemari?" tanya Kai dingin pada tamunya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Suho yang mengerti keadaan pun langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kai tanpa pamit. Kyungsoo –tamu Kai- sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan menggigiti bibirnya. Dia bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana. Hah...Kai menghela nafas sejenak dan melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk diatasnya. "Duduklah dan jangan gigiti bibirmu" ucap Kai lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa. "Kai...aku..." "Jika kau kesini untuk menolakku lebih baik Noona pulang. Aku ingin sendiri" ucap Kai memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. "B-Bukan begitu Kai. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu" ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Noona. Sekarang pulanglah" usir Kai halus. Entahlah...Kai hanya merasa ingin sendiri sekarang. Dia menginginkan ketenangan untuk saat ini tapi disamping itu dia juga penasaran dengan apa maksud Kyungsoo datang ke apartemennya.

"Tolong jangan memotong ucapkanku. Dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai" mohon Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku karena telah pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawabmu lebih dulu. Aku hanya bingung harus berkata apa. Itu semua terlalu mendadak untukku." "Setelah itu aku sadar bahwa aku salah meninggalkanmu begitu saja" jelas Kyungsoo. Kai hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang diutarakan Kyungsoo. "Jadi?" tanya Kai. "S-Sa-Sarang-Saranghae Kai" ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Kai membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Benarkah Kyungsoo berkata mencintainya? "A-apa yang kau katakan Noona?" tanya Kai ambigu. Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibirnya. Dia takut Kai akan marah dan menolaknya. "K-kau m-mencintaiku?" tanya Kai gagap –lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Kai tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kyungsoo kaget akan perlakuan Kai yang tiba-tiba itu. "K-kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. "Buat apa aku marah Noona. Kau membalas perasaanku. Aku sangat senang" jawab Kai bahagia. Kyungsoo yang semula takut dan memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo senang akhirnya Kai mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah lama menyukai Kai tapi dia tak berani mendekatinya. Dia hanya mengagumi Kai dari jauh dan itu sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo. "Saranghae, Noona. Jeongmal Saranghae" ucap Kai. "Nado Saranghae Kai" jawab Kyungsoo. Mereka terus saja berpelukan tanpa menyadari sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Bukankah Kai romantis?" –Luhan

"Masih romantisan aku" –Sehun

"Akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga" –Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbaikan juga, Baek?" –Chanyeol

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum mereka menyadari kita mengintip disini." –Suho

.

.

.

**END**

4/9/14

REPIUW JUSEYO~~~~~~ *deep bow*


	2. SIDE STORY

**SARANGHAE, NOONA! (SIDE STORY)**

**CAST: CHANBAEK, slight HUNHAN, KAISOO, SUHO**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, DRAMA, HUMOR**

**GS (for uke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun~~~~

KSL is back bawa epep absurb n gag jelas lagi

Ini merupakan side story dari Saranghae, Noona! Entah lah tiba-tiba pengen bikin side storinya, hehehehe.

Plis keep support me! Tanpa kalian aku hanya butiran debu #weks

DONT BASH AND DONT BE SIDERS!

Epep-epep ini murni milik saya dan hasil jerih payah ku memeras otak.

Jangan lupa review ya...

Enjoy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ada apa baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan si hitam ini? Kau tak apa-apa Kyung? Kau tak diserangkan oleh si Hitam ini? Apa ada yang luka?" cerocos Baekhyun dengan mengamati Kyungsoo secara seksama dari atas sampai bawah. Baekhyun tidak mau sahabatnya yang polos itu diapa-apakan oleh Kai. Kau kebanyakan nonton drama Baek -_-.

"YA! YA! YA! Apa-apaan kau Byun?! Tiba-tiba menuduhku yang macam-macam?!" jawab Kai sengit.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu HITAM!" balas Baekhyun sinis dan menatap Kai tajam.

Kai mendengus mendengar balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Seolah tau apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata, "aku tak apa-apa Baek. Aku yang meminta Kai untuk menjemputku".

Baekhyun melongo mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini berangkat bersama Kai. Baekhyun tak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak sahabatnya ini. Okay..Baekhyun tau kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Kai tapi kenapa kedekatan mereka secepat ini.

"Yo!", ucap namja setinggi tiang listrik dengan senyuman idiotnya. "oh...Baekie apa yang kau lakukan disini?" imbuhnya.

"Terserah aku akan melakukan apa! Bukan urusanmu!" balas Baekhyun sinis. Sial! kenapa aku malah ketemu dengan si idiot ini batin Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar dari neraka –menurut Kai. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya mampu mengikuti Kai dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan deguban jantung yang semakin kuat berdetak.

"YA! KIM JONGIN!" teriak Baekhyun marah. "MAU DIBAWA KEMANA KYUNGSOOKU?! Lanjut Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol langsung menutup telinganya saat kekasih mungilnya itu berteriak. Tunggu! Kekasih? Baekhyun?

"Jangan berteriak di pagi hari Baek. Nanti tenggorokanmu sakit" khawatir Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu! YA! Apa yang kalian lihat, HAH?!" teriak Baekhyun pada siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi melihat mereka. Seketika itu para siswa membubarkan diri setelah teriakan Baekhyun. Mereka takut kena marah Baekhyun yeoja galak disekolah mereka. Kalian tidak kenal Baekhyun? Akan kuperkenalkan kepada kalian. Byun Baekhyun merupakan yeoja mungil bereyeliner dan cantik. Tapi jangan tertipu dengan kecantikannya, dia merupakan yeoja terGALAK disekolah. Tak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun kecuali sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan seorang namja yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol masih saja berdiri di parkiran sekolah. Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan padamu Baekie-ah batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Luhan eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun bingung melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang seperti sedang bersembunyi dan memandang kearah tempat parkir sekolah.

"Aku dan Sehun sedang membuntuti Kai, Baek" jawab Luhan tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan Sehun. Ditempat parkir sekolah Baekhyun melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tidak bertegur sapa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah darimana. Saat tak ada jawaban dari ketiga orang itu, Chanyeol hanya ikut-ikutan bersembunyi.

"KAI!" seru Kyungsoo. Pasangan Hunhan dan Chanbaek melebarkan matanya saat suara teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengejar Kai tapi tak berhasil.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan. "Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi kepada 3 makhluk lainnya. "Entahlah eonni" jawab Baekhyun sedih. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Hey...nona Byun, kau bahkan tak tahu masalah mereka kenapa kau merasa bersalah.

"Kai ditolak Kyungsoo Noona" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan, Baekhyun dan satu makhluk Chanyeol menatapnya kaget. "MWO?!" seru ketiga orang itu. Sehun kaget saat ketiganya berseru didepannya, apalagi si kecil Byun yang suaranya melengking itu.

"Aish...kalian mengagetkanku! Biasa saja tidak usah teriak begitu!" protes Sehun.

"YA! Albino apa yang baru kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol kepo.

"Tentu saja! Kalian saja yang tidak peka." Jawab Sehun. Luhan sedari tadi hanya diam dan berfikir. Apa benar Kai menyukai Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku tak tau? batinnya.

"Tapi kenapa Kai ditolak bukannya Kyungsoo juga menyukai Kai?" ucap Baekhyun polos. "MWO?!" teriak Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya keceplosan pun menutup mulutnya.

"K-Kyungsoo menyukai Kai?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Eonnie!" seru Kyungsoo ke Luhan dan menghampiri pasangan Hunhan dan Chanbaek. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tau kami disini? Apa dia sedari tadi sadar bahwa kami mengintip mereka –Kyungsoo dan Kai batin Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumahnya Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung setelah berada dihadapan Luhan. Luhan mengedip-kedipkan matanya tak mengerti. Luhan terlalu lama mencerna pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ini Noona. Itu alamat apartemennya Kai" ujar Sehun yang menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Kyungsoo yang entah kapan dia menulisnya.

"Gumawo, Sehun-ah" balas Kyungsoo riang dan meninggalkan ketiga orang minus Sehun yang hanya mematung tak tau keadaan. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat ketiga orang itu masih tak mengerti juga.

"Kaja! Kita ke apartemen Kai!" ucap Sehun dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju motornya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol disebelahnya dan mengikuti Sehun. Awalnya Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun tapi dia tak berani bertanya dan mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa benar ini apartemen Kai?" tanya Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka berempat –Hunhan dan Chanbaek berada didepan gedung apartemen Kai.

"Ayo masuk! Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Kyungsoo apalagi Kai" ajak Luhan.

Mereka berempat mengendap-endap saat berada didepan pintu apartemen Kai. Saat ini mereka terlihat seperti pencuri yang ingin membobol rumah disiang bolong.

"jangan berisik!" bisik Luhan, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen Kai terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk dengan senyum angelic. Suho –makhluk itu terkejut saat dirinya menemukan 4 orang aneh yang mengendap-endap didepan pintu apartemen adiknya.

"Luhan?" ucap Suho saat menyadari salah satu dari keempat orang aneh itu adalah Luhan saudaranya. Suho menutup pintu apartemen Kai saat melihat keempat orang itu menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir tanda untuk tidak berisik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti itu dirumah Saudaramu sendiri, Luhannie? Dan kau kenapa malah ikut-ikutan juga Sehun?" tanya Suho beruntun. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. Saudaranya yang satu ini benar-benar cerewet, beda sekali dengan adiknya.

"Kami hanya ingin tau keadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo, oppa" jawab Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Emang ada apa dengan Kai dan gadis itu?" tanya Suho.

"Sudahlah oppa. Kau ikud mengintip saja dengan kami" tutur Luhan.

Luhan mulai membuka pintu apartemen Kai pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Luhan mulai melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Suho pun ikut-ikutan mengintip seperti Luhan. Mereka sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan Kaisoo. Mereka seakan-akan melihat adegan live drama di film-film yang sering Baekhyun tonton.

"Bukankah Kai romantis?" –Luhan

"Masih romantisan aku" –Sehun

"Akhirnya mereka berbaikan juga" –Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbaikan juga, Baek?" –Chanyeol

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum mereka menyadari kita mengintip disini." –Suho

Suho yang pertama meninggalkan acara mari-mengintip-kaisoo dan disusul dengan pasangan Hunhan dan Chanbaek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbaikan juga, Baek?" ulang Chanyeol menatap penuh harap Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Go to Hell, Park Chanyeol!" jawab Baekhyun ketus dan mempercepat jalannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyusul langkah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah Baek" ujar Chanyeol saat tiba di depan motornya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Baekhyun. Apa benar itu yang kau mau Byun?

"Ayolah Baek. Aku mohon. Atau kau ingin membeli es krim strawberry kesukaanmu dulu?" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Terserah" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Aha! Kena kau Byun, hanya dengan es krim kau merubah keputusanmu dengan cepat. Ck dasar -_-.

Chanyeol naik motor sportnya dan diikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju menuju kedai es krim favorit Baekhyun di dekat Sungai Han. Selama diperjalanan keduanya hanya diam. Chanyeol menikmati setiap detiknya bersama Baekhyun dimana Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat dibelakangnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mempercepat laju motornya sehingga membuat Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari motor Chanyeol setelah sampai di kedai langganannya. Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol menuju kedai es krim. Baekhyun memesan es krim strawberry jumbo kesukaannya. Setelah pesanannya jadi dia langsung mengambilnya.

"Cepat bayar" suruh Baekhyun ke Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai didepan meja pemesanan es krim. Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke pegawai toko es krim dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan di pinggiran Sungai Han. Dia mulai menjilati es krimnya tanpa mempedulikan namja yang duduk disebelahnya. Namja itu –Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol pikir ini lah saatnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tau kau masih marah padaku. Kau hanya salah paham Baek" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih saja diam dan menjilati es krimnya seperti tidak memperdulikan omongan Chanyeol.

"Itu semua bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Baek"

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang ku pikirkan?" sinis Baekhyun dan menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya.

"Kau hanya salah paham..."

"Salah paham apa? Saat aku melihatmu dan seorang wanita keluar dari apartemenmu atau saat wanita itu mencium pipimu?" sela Baekhyun.

"Dia Noonaku Baek. Noona kandungku" jelas Chanyeol.

"Noona? Kau mau menipuku?!" ucap Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Drrrt drrrt drrrrt

Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari Hp Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung saja menerima panggilan itu. Baekhyun geram dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya dan memilih menerima panggilan teleponnya.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah" ucap Chanyeol dan menyerahkan Hpnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam dan menyodorkan Hpnya ke Baekhyun dengan malas Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"ah..ne. Nuguseyo?"

"..."

"Ne, eonnie. Gumawoyo eonnie. Anyeong"

Baekhyun menyerahkan Hp yang dibawanya ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Saat ini dia merasa malu dengan ulahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Noona ku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan diam. Apa yang harus kukatakan gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menunduk dan menggerutu tak jelas hanya tersenyum. Chanyeol tau saat ini kekasihnya itu malu dan tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Chanyeol langsung saja memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu. Dia mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" lirih Baekhyun dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Baek, kau saja yang tak mau mendengarkanku" ucap Chanyeol.

"A-Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang lucu itu. Bagaimana tidak lucu, saat ini Baekhyun berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, jangan lupa mulutnya yang sedari tadi menggerutu. Kyeopta batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai mengejar langkah Baekhyun yang tak seberapa dibanding langkahnya itu.

Ternyata Baekhyun selama ini hanya salah paham kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun cemburu pada Park Yuri, Noona kandung Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol berniat mengenalkan Noonanya kepada Baekhyun tapi ternyata Baekhyun melihat dirinya sedang dicium oleh Noonanya sendiri. Baekhyun yang cemburupun langsung berlari tanpa sempat mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. Dan berakhirlah seperti sekarang, Baekhyun menanggung malu atas perbuatannya sendiri. Poor Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

END

**Gimana? Terlalu pendekkah? Kurasa iya, hehehehe. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat side storynya. Untuk yang minta sequelnya nanti aku pikirin lagi, soalnya lagi ada proyek epep laen. hehehehe. Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak.**

REPIUW JUSEYO~~~~~


End file.
